The Secret's
by YouAreTheLoveOfMyLifeKurtXoX
Summary: Kurt is new at McKenly.. And when he becomes friends with three of the gays at that school and joins Glee Club, he shortly finds out he has known one for years and he tells him two new secret's he had gainted over the past 4 years.. And they decied to tell there other three friends but just how will they act to the secrets?
1. New Place and New friends

**A/N - You guys will love this story.. Im having my best friend help as well we share this account so plese dont give me all the credit for this story.. She will let you know what chapters she has wrote and what not.. Enjoy :)**

"Kurt Hummel?" The spanish teacher called out.

"Here." Kurt said shyly.

"Hi.. Welcome to MicKenly"

All Kurt did was nod with a very small smile.. His smile then vanished when he seen three boys looking at him.. One had short hair that was dirty blonde, another one had short plack hair that was gelled down and the third one had a mohawk that was hair.. They all had smiles one there faces which made Kurt blush just a little bit.

After class all three boys waited outside the room for Kurt.

"Hi!" All three saida t once when Kurt got to the door.

Kurt froze, he slowly looked up to see the same three boys that was smiling at him standing in front of him, "Hi." Kurt said softly.

"Im Blaine. Blaine Anderson." The one with the short Black hair said..

"Im Sam.. Evans." The dirty blonde said

"And Im Noah Puckerman.. Everyone calls my Puck tho.."

"Why?" Kurt couldnt help but to ask why.

"I just dont like my first name thats all."

"Me and Sam both told you Puck.. We like your first name." Blaine smiled..

"Then why do you guys still call me Puck?"

"Because you yell at us when we do." Sam said

"Umm.. Guys?" A voice said from behind Kurt.

Kurt jump and spune around so fast he made himself dizzy.. He would have fallen if Blaine and Puck didnt catch him.. It was the spanish teacher.

"Dont forget that we have a Glee Club meeting in five minutes dont be late again."

"Ok Mr. Schue." They all said at once.

"Wait you guys have a Glee Club here?" Kurt asked his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah.. Why you wanna join?" Sam asked.

"Could I?"

"Sure.. We need more members anyways." Puck said

"Then I would love to join.."

"Follow us then." Blaine said walking away with the others following him even Kurt.

When they got to the choir room Kurt could see that there was three cheerleaders, three or four jocks and like five or six normal students like him.

"Mr. Schue Kurt would like to join Glee.." Blaine said as he walked up to him with Kurt by his side.

"Really? Thats great.. Can you sing at all?"

"I love to sing, but I think im not that good.."

"Well lets find out.. What song will you sing to try out?"

"Umm.. Brokenhearted."

"You do know that song is sung by a girl right?" The cheerleader with long black hair said.

Kurt just nodded.

"Great another fairy." She said again.

"Santana!" Blaine, Puck and Sam yelled at her.

"If your calling him a fairy.. Your calling us one to." Blaine yelled.

"So?"

"Stop.. Kurt go ahead and show us what you got." Mr. Schue said.

"Ok.. Hit it." Kurt said softly but high enough for the band to hear him.

_Oh  
Yeah  
Uh, come on  
Yeah  
This is more than a typical kinda thing  
Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me  
Oh, oh  
Didn't want to take it slow  
In a daze, going crazed, I can barely think  
You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep  
Oh, oh  
Waiting for my phone to blow_

Blaine, Puck, Sam and Santana's mouth hit the floor when Kurt sang the first part of the song.. Blaine was so in love with his voice right now he wanted to know how it sounded like with rap like parts..

_Uh, oh, yup  
Now I'm here in a sticky situation  
Got a little trouble, yup, and now I'm pacing  
Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour  
Don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour  
Oh, oh_

And there is was.. Blaine was in lover with Kurts voice.

_I can't seem to let you go[Chorus]  
See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me, baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Honest, baby, I'll do  
Anything you want to_

_Why do I feel so wierd? _Puck thought.

_So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right, uh, cheerio  
What's the time, such a crime, not a single word  
Sipping on that Patron just to calm my nerves  
Oh, oh  
Poppin' bottles by the phone, oh yeah  
Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out  
That's enough, call me up, baby, I'm in doubt  
Oh, oh  
And I don't even think you know, no, no, no_

_[Chorus]  
See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me, baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Honest, baby, I'll do  
Anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Uh, cheerio_

_Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too  
Everything you said is, like, go with the view  
Business in the front, party in the back  
Maybe I was wrong - was that outfit really whack?  
This kinda thing doesn't happen usually  
I'm on the opposite side of it truthfully  
I know you want it, so come and get it  
Uh, cheerio_

Blaine Puck and Sam didnt know what to do.. They were falling in love.. Rachel, well, she was getting jealous of Kurts voice and scared that he will start getting solos and she wont.. Mercedes was thinking to herself that she is going to have a new best friend.

_[Chorus]  
See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me, baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
_

_Honest, baby, I'll do  
Anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Uh, cheerio  
_

_When you gonna call  
Don't leave me brokenhearted  
I've been waiting up  
Let's finish what we started, oh, oh  
I can't seem to let you go  
Come on, that's right  
Uh, cheerio_

After the song.. Everyone even Rachel and Santana stood up and clapped.. Blaine, Puck and Sam went up and hugged him.

"Kurt.. I dont know what to say.." started all calm like with no smile.. He then added. "YOUR IN!"

Kurt, Blaine, Puck and Sam sighed in relief. Rachel just got mad and stormed out.

"Hey.. Im Mercedes Jones." Mercedes walked up to Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel."

"Wanna hang out sometime? Me, you and these three." Mercedes pointed to the three boys standing behind him.

"Kurt, Mercedes is the bomb you will so love her to death." Blaine said with a small chuckle.

"Why not." Kurt smiled and shrugged.

After glee club Kurt and his four new friends all went to his house.. Thats when he found out what Blaine meant by _"__If your calling him a fairy.. Your calling us one to." _

**A/N - I had this has a dream and so I thought I would put it has a story.. I told my friend it and thats how she is helping me with it.. but anyways.. I hope you guys liked it.**_**  
**_


	2. Truth or Dare

**here is chapter 2 to my story.. and im not sure if my friend is still gonna help me but for the moment it is just me writing it :)**

Blaine, Puck, Sam, Kurt and Mercedes all went to Kurts house after school that day and just spent the whole day in Kurts room talking and getting to know each other more better.. Kurt loved this, he has only been going to McKenly for a day and he already has four new friends..

_But what would they do if they find out that im gay? Will they still be my friends? _Kurt thought.

"We dont care if your gay Kurt.. Me, Puck and Blaine are gay as well and Mercedes gets along with gay boys better than straight boys and other girls." Sam said smiling at Kurt.

_Shit.. Did I think that out loud? _

"Yes you did.. You also thought that out loud as well." Puck laughed.

"Damn!"

Mercedes and the three boys all laughed at Kurt.. But in a nice way..

"So is that why you three were looking and smiling at me in Spanish class today?"

"Yep" "Yep" "Yep"

After the three boys said that Kurt got up to turn his music on.. And while he did Puck would not stop looking at him..

"You guys thirsty at all?" Kurt turned around and asked.

"Yeah sure.. Ill have anything." Mercedes said.

"Same with us." Sam said for him and Blaine..

But Puck didnt say anything he just sat there looking at Kurt, "Puck?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"If I say yes.. Im getting myself. Im not going to have you get it for me, your not my salve." Puck said getting up.

"Here we go.. His small plan to get Kurt alone." Blaine whispered to Mercedes and Sam

xxx

Once in the kitchen Puck tries to make a move.

"Uh.. Kurt?"

"Yes Puck?" Kurt turns away from the freezer after getting some ice.

"Here let me help you with that."

_DAMN IT PUCK! Come on you can do this._

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

After Puck had put the ice in the cups he turned back to Kurt.

"Kurt I like you.. not just like a friend.. But I like like you!" Puck said really fast.

Kurt just stood there wide eyed.

"Damn it.. Kurt im just gonna go.." Puck said.

Puck started to walk out when Kurt stopped him, "No stay.. Its fine Puck, I just never had a boy like me like that before.. I mean more than a friend."

"WHAT?! That has got to be a lie Kurt! Me and the other two cant keep our eyes off you, or from wondering when we are looking at you."

Kurt just blushed.

"All three of us like you Kurt a lot.. But I dont think the other two are looking for a relatioship right now.. But i am."

"Are you saying that you want to be my boyfriend?"

Now it is Pucks turn to blush, "Maybe."

"Oh..Ok..Well we should get these drinks upstairs before they think something happened."

"Yeah.. Your right."

Once back in Kurts room.. Mercedes asks if they wanted to play some type of game.

"Sure.. What game?" Kurt asked.

"Truth or dare and then spin the bottle." She smiled.

Kurt and the other three boys smils wide as well and agrees for the games.

"Ok truth or dare first.." Puck said.. "Mercedes your first."

"Ok.. Kurt truth or dare?"

"Umm.. Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Blaine."

Kurt and Blaine both blushed as they looked at each other, "Come on you gotta fo it guys." Sam said.

"Alright." Blaine said

Kurt started to lean in as so did Blaine.. They were almost kissing when Sam pushed Blaine the rest of the way.. and, they kissed. It lasted for 2 minutes.. Puck didnt really like the idea that Mercedes had Kurt kiss Blaine and not him but he just dealt with it.

"Ok.. My turn." Kurt said when he pulled away from Blaine still blushing, "Puck truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like more than a friend out of Blaine and Sam?"

"Neither.. Sorry guys but i have me eyes set on someone else.."

"Its cool." Sam said and Blaine nodded.

"Ok my turn..Sam truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Mercedes."

"But im gay.. 100% gay.."

"You have to do it."

"Ok fine."

Sam turned to Mercedes who was sitting right next to him and kissed her.. On the lips.. It was sloppy at first but then it turned into a loving and slow kiss.. The three started to think that Sam wasnt all that gay.. Or at least not fully. When they pulled away Sam had the biggest smile ever.

"Truth or dare Kurt?" Sam said really fast.

"Dare."

"Make out with Puck for about 10 minutes."

"Ok." Kurt said and then turned to Puck and kissed him without thinking twice about it.

There kiss started off like Mercedes and Sam's kiss but it didnt turn into a sloe loving kiss it turned into a heated make out session.. Kurt on Pucks lap, Puck holding him tightly but not to tight.. And it was just a heated makeout session and Sam Blaine or Mercedes wanted to see.. Because by the time there ten minutes were up they both were shirtless.

"Umm.. Kurt, Puck your ten minutes are up." Mercedes tried to say to them but Puck just waved at her to shut up.

"Noah Puckerman!" Blaine yelled, "Kurt Hummel!"

"What?!" "What?!"

"Now that we have your attention.. It is your turn Kurt."

"Fine.." Kurt sighed got off of Pucks lap and put his shirt back on but he didnt button it up, "Puck truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Whould you ever go out with me?"

"HELL YEAH!"

Kurt just giggled.

"Blaine truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Sam a strip tease."

Blaine just looked over to Sam then back at Puck, "Ok"

Kurt got up to change it to a perfect stripping song and then sat back down next to puck as Sam sat on Kurts bed and Blaine starting to strip for Sam.. Sam started to drul just a bit when Blaine stripped off his shirt and then started to go for the paints but thats when Blaine stopped..

"HHEEYY!" Sam whined looking at Blaine still sitting on Kurts bed.

Blaine turned around, "What?"

"I was enjoying that."

"But I wasnt going to strip all the way down in front the you and them."

"Damn you."

Sam and Blaine took there seats once again and Blanie did his turn which shocked everybody, "Puck truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask Kurt out then go around school telling everybody that your dating the cutest guy ever."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You didnt hear the rumor? Everybody even the straight guys so to say are going around saying that your the cutest guy ever and that they wanted to date you and everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can I do my dare now?"

"Yes!" Kurt smiled at Puck.

"What?"

"To your dare.. Yes.. I was going to ask you out after this game and we take a small break."

"Really?"

"Yes.. Really."

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Puck yelled.

Kurt just laughed as Puck kissed him all over.

"Ok who is ready for spin the bottle?"

"Im not.. That game is jsut for people kissing other people and we just like kissed each other in this game." Blaine said.. "How about we play a board game.."

"I only have like 6 and they are in my bed room in the basement."

"You have two rooms?" Puck asked.

"Yeah.. This one is for if I dont have any friends over.. And the one in the basement is for when I do have friends over or I want som alone time with my boyfriend.. If you get what I mean.. But they thing is.. I never use that room because you four are like my every first friends ever and Puck your like my every first boyfriend.. Unless you use me like the other one did."

"What?! I wouldnever ever to that to you Kurt.. I promise." Puck hugged Kurt.

"I hope so."

"Who was your last boyfriend?" Blaine had to ask.

"Dave Karofsky."

"WHAT?" Puck yelled.

"I take it you know him?" Kurt looked at Puck.

"We all do.. He used to go to McKenly and he used to bully all use gays even us three." Sam said.

"Im sorry."

"And come to find out he is also gay." Blainr said.

"What all did he fucking to do you?" Puck asked again

"Well when he tried to take our relationship further. I wouldnt let him because i wasnt ready yet.. Well he forced me.. All the way, he didnt stop nothing.. he forced me to have sex with him."

"HE RAPPED YOU!" Puck and Blaine both yelled.

Kurt just nodded with a tear in his eye, "Well a few days later he told me if I ever told someone even the cops that he would kill me." The tear in Kurts eye got free and started to run down his face. "Then he tld everyone that I tried to force myself onto him.. And that I wanted to date him and everything... Yes our relationship was a secret.. And when he did that the bullying got 10 times worse so I moved.. And this school was the closest." Kurt then started to full out cry.

"Oh my god.. Kurt im so sorry." Mercedes said,

"Im killing him I swear to god im killing him!" Blaine said in a angry tone.

"Im fucking helping.." Puck added then Sam nodded.

"Kurt what school did you go to before here?" Puck asked

"No one is killing anybody.. I know you guys are pissed but you guys aint going to get hurt because of me.. Just stay away from him.. He has the whole school on his side there.. Even the teachers.. Just leave it alone.. PLEASE!"

It took Puck I minute to answer but he finally agreed to let it go so did Sam and Blaine.

"Thank you."

"Yep.. But if I see him on the streets he is mine!" Puck said.

"Fine."

"Anyone up for some strip monopoly?" Mercedes called out.

**Sorry for having Puck and Kurt get together right away but you guys will find out the truth about them in the next chapter or two.. ;)**


	3. Two new secret's

**I have decided to tell you guys the truth behind Puck and Kurt in this chapter.. But Im going to have Puck and Kurt tell Mercedes Blaine and Sam the truth in the next chapter. **

After a gome of strip Monopoly Mercedes fell asleep on Kurts bed still i n her bra and underwear Sam past out on the floor in his underwear and Blaine was the one that lost so he was fully nude past out on the floor by Sam but Blaine and a blanket over him.. And Kurt and Puck where that last two awake so they went down into Kurts bed room in the basement, but they had to be quite so they didnt wake up Burt.

Once down there they started talking.

"Kurt why do you look like someone I knew a long time ago?"

"I dont know.. You look like someone I kow too.. What middle school did you go to?"

"I was in Shawnee Middle School.."

"So was I.." Kurt got all happy "I always went by Kurtie tho"

"Thats why!" Puck said. "Me and you used to be the best of friends ever since me and you started our first year at Shawnee!"

"Oh yeah.. I was the only one you would let call you Noah.. If someone else called you that youpunched them" Kurt giggled. "Where you gay then to?"

"Yeah.. Thats why I let you call me Noah.. Just to see how sexy it would have sounded.. And I was right it sounded really sexy." Puck blushed just a bit then laughed.

Kurt also laughed, "Can I tell you something.. I have liked you ever since Middle School.. And when the second year came and I moved I was really sad.."

"Really? Is that why you wouldnt talk to me on facebook?"

Kurt nodded, "I thought it would be to hard for me to talk to you.. And it was when I did talked to you.." Kurt started to cry.. "And because of that.. I started to do something really bad.. But I never told anyone.. And I dont plan to.."

"What about me Kurt? All the secrets you have told me I kept with me I never told anyone.. Even the one about you being gay.. Because you didnt come out until the second year about two or three days before you moved.. And I still havent told anyone."

Kurt looked up at Puck still with tears running down his face, "What? You havent told anyone all the secrets I told you?"

Puck wiped away the tears from Kurts face but they were replaced just as fast by new ones, "No I havent told ayone. I told you Kurt you can trust me.. So you can tell me your secret or secrets if you want to ok.. Im always here for you when you need me."

"Thank you Noah."

When Kurt said Pucks real name it sent shivers up and down his back..

"It still has that efect on you hu?"

Puck nodded.

"Nooaahh." Kurt said in a soft sexy tone.

"Damn it Babe!" Puck laughed and shivers went up and down h is back again.

Kurt giggled.

"But enough playing around.. I wanna tell you my secrets."

As soon as Kurtsaid that Puck wiped his smile away and went silent just for Kurt.

"When I moved in middle school away from you.. It was just to hard for me and I thought I would never ever see you again.. Well I started to self-harm myself."

"Like how?" Puck's eyes grew wide.

"Cutting and burnning." Kurt had more tears in his eyes. "And because of that I have nasty fucking scars that just wont go away and so I always where long sleve shirts all the time even in summer. And thats also why I didnt play strip Monopoly with you guys." The tears in Kurts eye got lose and started to run down his cheeks once again.

Puck just sat there looking half between sad and mad. But Kurt just continued

"And I still do it to this day.. Also my other secret is a really really nasty one I guess and well the only one thats knows this is my dad because he took y to get checked for it.. Well, it is very rear and im one of the VERY few boys that have it.. I can get pregnant, I forgot what the doctor called it.. But it is possable for me to get pregnant by another boy."

That time Puck have a smile on his face, "So does that mean if we ever have sex. You can get pregnant and I will become a father?"

Kurt just nods.

"YES!"

This time he giggles, "So your not mad about my secrets?"

"Im happy about the one where you can get pregnant.. But im pissed about your other one!"

"Look im sorry.. I was just so upset because I couldnt se your face everyday unless I get on facebook and just stair at one for hours on end but thats not the same Noah! I love you with all my heart.. And when I found out I was moving it broke my heart to know you wont e there to hold me when something bad happens to, to make my laugh, tickle me, joke around with me.. and most of all to tell me how you just love being my most best of friend and that you also love me."

Puck just sat there with wide eyes, "Y-you love me?"

"Of course I do.. I always have ever since we started talking on the very first day of middle school."

Puck did know what to do.. No one has ever said they loved him, well at least when they meant it.. And he can tell that Kurt meant it, "I love you to."

Kurt just smiled at that. He moved to where he was sitting next to Puck on his bed.. Puck couldnt hold back he leaned down and kissed Kurt slowly and loving.

**Im sorry if this chapter wasnt very long but at least you now know why I had them get together right away. :)**


	4. Noah? Noah Puckerman?

**Here is chapter four for my story.. I really hope you guys like it so far..**

Kurt walked into the choir room the next day and as soon as he did the band started to play and he satarted to sing.

_**Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know?

When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
Dirty little secret  
Who has to know?

The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I try to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?

"What was that song about Kurt" Mercedes was the first one to ask..

Santana just sat there as long with the rest of the club just stairing at him like he has gone mad.

"K-kurt.. Are you s-saying that you want to tell us a s-secret of your?" Tina asked

"Not all of you just Blaine, Sam and Mercedes."

"Oh I see.. You want to be friends with them because they are gay but not us because we are straight.. I see how you are Kurt." Quinn said sounding a bit hurt.

"No its not like that Quinn.. Its just Ive been friends with them just a tiny bit longer than you others.. Also I feel like a can trust them. Also we talk more than I talk to you guys.. Ill tell you guys my secrets when I feel like I cant trust you guys as well.. I still dont feel right telling them."

"What about Puck, Kurt.. Are you going to tell him?" Blasine asked

"I already did.. Because-"

"We known each other since middle school and we tell each other everything.. So he told him first and now he wants to tell you three.. He is scared because he dont know how you guys will take it... and if you guys take it well he is going to tell the rest of the club.. but hats only if you guys dont tell not a fucking soul.. Just like the song says. "_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret"**_"

"Ok.. Lets go out into the hallway." Mercedes said as she got up along with Sam, Blaine and Puck.. And they all walked into the hallway.

Once out there Kurt first told them that himand Puck where dating..

Then he told them his two secrets.. But as they talked they didnt know taht Santana was listening to them through the door.

"Oh my god." Santana said as she turned to the club.

"What?"

"I know Kurts secrets."

"What are they?" Quinn asked.

"He is dating Puckerman, he self-harms himself which meanshe cuts and burns himself and he can also get pregnant.. He is one of the very few boys that can."

"Oh my god!" The whole club said at once even Mr. Schue

Back out in the hallway Mercedes, Sam and Blaine were having the same reaction as the club but there's were in a good way.

After Kurt was done talking to them they walked back into the choir room to see everyone stairing at them with wierd faces.

"What?" Mercedes and Kurt said.

"S-santana over heard you guys talking and s-she found out your secrets and she t-told us." tina said.

"WHAT?!" Kurt yelled.

"This is so funny.. This would make a good story in the schools newspaper." Santana laughed.

At that Kurt ran out of the room crying his eyes out.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Santana? If you tell anyone your fucking dead!" Puck yelled at her then ran after Kurt.

As Puck was trying to find Kurt Mercedes and Santana where going at it in the choir room.

"What is going through your fucking head right now? Your a crazy lunitic. Why would you say something like that?"

"Umm. Because I dont like him."

"I dont give a fuck.. Your a lesbien.. He's gay... Whats the diffrence?"

With that Santana smacked Mercedes.

"Oh, hell to the naw."" Mercedes yelled again _punching_ Santana back in the face.

"You had no reason to say that Mercedes!" Santana yelled not wanting to fight her friend.

"I agree with you.. So now you know that you have no reason telling people Kurts secret's.. People dont even know!"

Santana sighs because she now knows how it feels to have someone talk about her secrets.. It hurt, "You right Mercedes.. Im sorry I wont tell no one.. Having you yell out one of my secrets did hurt.. So I wont do it to Kurt."

"Thank you Santana."

"Your welcome."

xxx

"Kurt! Kurt, where are you!? Kurt!" Puck yelled walking down the hallway.

He stopped in front of the boys locker room when he heard a crashing sound coming from inside. Puck walks into the locker room to see Kurt curled up into a ball in a corner, crying.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up to see his boyfriend standing over him.. But he didnt care at the moment, all he wanted to do right now was to kill himself.

"Kurt? Can I sit with you?"

All Kurt did was sit up and look up at Noah.

"I will take that as a yes." Puck said sitting down next to Kurt.

As soon as Noah sat down Kurt attacked him with a tight hug sobbing even harder in Noahs chest.. Im return Noah hugged Kurt just as tight back.

"Shhh.." Noah sadi rubbing Kurts back.

Kurt just sat there sobbing in his chest ignoring Noah half way, "This.. is why.. I didnt.. Want.. To tell.. Anyone.. My secrets.." Kurt said between sobs

Noah was trying is damn best not to let out any of his tears or make a sobbing sound.. Al he knew is that his boyfriend was hurt and crying like really hard into his chest.. his heart hurt to much to even say "Shhh." again.

"I.. Just hate.. How people.. Think they can.. Just tell other.. People.. My secrets." Kurt cried out again..

Yet again Noah couldnt speak unless he wanted to make a sound of crying or let his tears out but he took the risk and started talking to Kurt.

"Im so sorry Baby." With that saying Noah let his tears out AND made a sobbing out.

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend to see him crying as well, "whats wrong?" Kurt then asked sitting up and wipping away Noahs tears not careing about his.

"I hate seeing you like this! It breaks my heart.."

Kurt just sits there looking at Noah..

"I love you so much Kurt.. And your right we shouldnt have told the otehrs.. including Mercedes, Sam and Blaine.."

"Noah.. Its not your fault that they found out this way.. We should have went to somewhere more privite or whatever."

"But Kurt.. She is going to put it in the schools newspaper.. And if she does im smacking her."

"But she is a girl Noah.. You cant hit girls."

"I dont care.. She hurt you Kurt.. And noone hurts you but me.. But my hurt is good." Noah winks.

"Really." Kurt sniffles and wipes his eyes dry smiling alittle"

"Yes.. Really."

"I love how you know how to cheer me up.. Even if it is something sexual.

After that Noah kisses Kurt deeply.. All Noah could do was kiss Kurt back.

xxx

After cuming inside of Kurt.. Noah collapsed onto Kurt out of breath.. Noah looked at Kurt smiling, and Kurt just gave Noah a tried looking smile.

"You tired?" Noah asked.

"Yeah.. Just.. Just a bit." Kurt said also out of breath.

"Well. Then come on.. Get dressed and I will take you home."

"What about my car?"

"Ill take you in yours leave mine in the school parking lot and just stay th night with you and get it monday morning."

"No i cant do that Noah."

"Why its just an old truck. Its fine here."

"No its my dad."

"Ahh.. Dads..Let me take care of him.."

"I dont think he remembers you tho."

"Trust me I still remember everything about him so trust me he will rmemeber me."

Kurt smiles. "alright.. Lets go."

Once dressed Noah and Kurt went to Kurts house.

"Kurt.. Why you home to early?" Burt sadi walking out of the kitchen.

Kurt coughs, "What smells burnt, dad?"

"Im trying to make dinner."

"Oh, dad.." Kurt starts walking to the kitchen.. "I got dinner.."

As Kurt is in the kitchen cooking Noah and Burt are still in the hallway by the front door looking at eachother.

"Hey Burt."

"How do you know my name.. Do I know you?"

"Noah! Come here." Kurt yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming." Noah walked into the kitchen.

"Noah?" Burt lipped. "Wait." He then said walking into the kitchen. "Noah? Noah Puckerman?! The only boy that loved my son for him in middle school?"

"Yeah." Noah smiled.

"Its good see you again kid."

"You to, Burt."

"Hun.. Can you get me out the milk for me please?" Kurt asked back to his dad and Noah.

"Alright sweetie." Noah smiled and got out the milk for Kurt.

"Hun? Sweetie? Are you guys dating?" Burt asked.

"Yes, sir." Noah said handing Kurt the milk.

"Thats great!" Burt said loudly in a good way.

_*Crash*_

Noah and Burt both turned to see Kurt frozen stiff looking at then with a broken bowl in front of him.

"Kurt?" Noah walked up to Kurt fast.

"Did you just say "Thats great" dad?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I never heard you say that so a boy that dated me until the 5th week or our relationship."

"I've known Noah since he was about 10.. He is a good kid.. And I know he is going to be good for you adn to you."

"Oh ok." Kurt unfroze.

"Wow.. Thats my son" Burt said under his breath and walked away.

"I heard that!" Kurt yelled after his dad.

Noah just laughed and kissed Kurt..

"Ok, Mr. Noah, im cooking dinner.. So after dinner if im not still tired then we will go down stairs but right now.. No!"

"God Kurt you make my name sound so sexy.. And no girl or boy has every made my name sound sexy before."

"Nnnoooaaahhh..." Kurt whispered.

"KURT!"

**Hope you guys like this chapter.**


	5. I Love You Noah!

**I hope you guys liked my story so far.. And here is chapter 5 and this is like going to hae like 2 or 3 songs in it so it might look long but its really not.**

"God Kurt you make my name sound so sexy.. And no girl or boy has every made my name sound sexy before."

"Nnnoooaaahhh..." Kurt whispered.

"KURT!"

"What?" Kurt walks up to Noah and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You have got to stop saying my nam like that before I jumo you and do things to you, you wouldnt think I could do."

Kurt just stood there laughing at his boyfriend's words, "Really?"

"Really!"

"Ok then.. Let me feed my father and ill be right back." Kurt said making his father a plate of food and taking it to him.

"So did your dad ask if we were oing to eat anything?"

"I told him that we were eating the food as we ate it and that we were full by the time it was fully done, and he bought it."

"Cool.. Can we go to your room now?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Noah said

"Than.. This to this."

_**I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race  
Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe  
Something's gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing  
Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night  
Somethings' gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
Get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing  
[EVERYONE:]  
Woah (Clapping)  
You've got that one thing  
Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
Get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing**_

"Are you trying to get me to jump you?" Noah asked.

"Maybe."

All Noah could do was stand giving Kurt his _'Sex shark'_

"What?" Kurt asked

Thats when Noah started to chase Kurt all around the kitchen.

"Noah.. Leave me alone!" Kurt laughed running around the island.

"Come here sexy." Noah said fromt eh other side of the island.

Kurt looked behind him and seen the door to the basement.

_I need to get to my room _Kurt thought to himself.

Kurt started to back up slowly and when he got close enought to the door we turned around fast opened the door and ran down stairs with Noah right behind him.

"I got you cornered now." Noah said when he had Kurt in a corner of his room.

"Yes you do." Kurt smiled out of breath.

"What?" It was Noahs turn to be confused.

"Oh nothing.. Just.. THIS!" Kurt said jumping to Noah.

Noah cought Kurt in mid-air but he still fell backwards onto Kurts bed with Kurt on top of him.

xxx

While Kurt and Noah where having 'fun' Blaine and Sam where having lots of trouble.

"Sam.. Do you think Noah and Kurts relationship is serious?" Blaine asked.

"I dont know. Why?"

"I dont know." Blaine said in almost a whisper.

"Blaine do you like Kurt?"

"No.. Noah."

"What?"

"I like Noah."

"But you were friends with him for almost 4 years why didnt you tell him?"

"Because I was scared to and plus I knew he wasnt looking for a boyfriend.. But now that Kurt came along Noah has been like ditching me for him and always doing things with him and not me.. Also I still thought he wasnt looking for a boyfriend until he started to make-out with Kurt a week ago."

"We were playing a game he had to kiss Kurt."

"Yeah.. KISS! not make-out with him."

"Blaine stop it.. Just be glad that Noah is finally happy for onceand that he aint going around the school fucking every girl and boy that passes him in the halls." Sams voice got a bit high.

"Well Sam, I cant!" Blaine yelled and stormed out of Sams room and out of his house and started to walk home.

xxx

After Noah and Kurt got dressed they went upstairs and went outside on Kurts porch and sat there in the sun.

"Kurt?" Burt said coming outside.

"Yeah dad?"

"What did you boys do down stairs?"

"Nothing we were just having some fun. Why?"

"Keep it down next time you guys have 'some fun' ok?"

"Ok dad." Kurt giggled.

Burt went back inside.

"Well Kurt I think I better go home before my mom starts to get worried and send out a search party after me." Noah laughed.

"Alright. Bye Noah." Kurt said kissing Noah.

As Kurt kissed Noah goodbye Blaine came walking around the corner adn seen them kissing and just froze him his spot.

After Noah walked away Blaine walked past Kurts house and following Noah down the road.

Kurt didnt see Blaine because he was already half way inside his house.

As Blaine followed Noah he started to sing but Noah couldnt hear him.

_**White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight  
Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight  
Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,  
But there's nothing to grasp so I let go**_

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (NO!)  
Have you had a shit day? (NO!), we've had a shit day (NO!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.

I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,  
Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left  
No more sick whiskey dick, no more battles for me  
You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep  
I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone  
I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)  
Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.  
Blow me one last kiss  
Blow me one last kiss

I will do what I please, anything that I want  
I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all  
You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear  
All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)  
Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.

Na na na na - da da da da  
Na na na na - da da da da

Blow me one last kiss.

Na na na na - da da da da  
Na na na na - da da da da  


_**Blow me one last kiss.  
**_

_**Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)  
Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.  
**_

At the last note Blaine followed Noah onto his porch. Noah turned around ot see Blaine there.

"Blaine? What are you here?"

Blaine didnt answer him he just kissed him.

"Blaine! What are you doing?" Noah yelled pushing Blaine off of him.

"Noah I love you.. I've loved you since the 9th grade, I just didnt tell you because you told me that you were'nt looking for a boyfriend yet adn everything.. And when you started dating Kurt I started to get jealous.. Noah I love you with all my heart."

"Well im sorry Blaine.. Your to late now. Im dating Kurt and always will be. I love him A LOT and I only love you as a friend and nothing more."

With that Blaine smacked Noah.. Hard and walked away.

"Well.. Someone is mad." Noah said turning and walking into his house.

xxx

The next day Noah got

_**To: Noah**_

_**Heyy babe.. I just wanted 2 kno if u wanted 2 go shopping w/ me?**_

_**love,**_

_**Kurt 3**_

a text from Kurt.

Noah couldnt help but to smile at the text.

_**To: Kurt**_

_**Heyy beautiful.. Of course I will go shopping w/ u.. Sounds like fun.**_

_**I have to talk to you about something anyways.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Puck ;)**_

Kurt didnt like that last part of the text so he didnt waist any time going to get Noah.

"Hey babe." Noah smiled getting into Kurts car.

"Your name is Noah so next time you send me a text to put "Love, Puck" put "Love, Noah." Also what do you need to talk to me about? Is it bad?"

"Ok ill keep that noted.. Also yesterday when I walked home from your house, Blaine was following me and when I got to my house I heard him walking up the stairs so I turned around and asked him why he was there and he kissed me and told me he loved me and everything."

"What?"

"I pushed him off me and told him I was with you and always will be and that I would only love him as a friend and nothing more and he smacked me and stormed away."

Kurt slamed on his breaks and turned to Noah, "He smacked you?"

"Yes.. And Kurt pull into the mall and we can finish there ok."

"Fine." Kurt pulled into teh mall parking lot and parked. "How could your best friend smack you?"

"It was because I was dating you and that I don tlike him more than a friend Kurt. Its fine, im not leaving you for Sam or Blaine." Noah explaned to Kurt.

"Alright.. I can trust you."

"Yes you can." Noah got out ad ran to Kurts door and opened it for him.

They walked into the mall want went straight to Hot Topic where they ran into Sam, Blaine, Mercedes and Tina.

"Kurt!" Sam, Mercedes and Tina yelled when they seen him and Noah.

"Hey guys why are you here?"

"Helping Tina look for some new clothes, shoes and some ring that she saw here." Blaine blurted out.

"I didnt ask you Blaine.. I asked Mercedes and Sam." Kurt looked at Blaine with no smile.

"Like I care."

"Look Blaine forget it.. Im with Kurt."

"You shut the fuck up im talking to Kurt."

After Blaine said that Kurt smacked him, "How did that feel? I bet Noah didnt like it when you smacked him."

"You fucking smacked him Blaine?!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah.. What are you guys gonna fucking do about it?"

"THIS!" Kurt yelled

**CLIFF HANGER! HA! I hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	6. Bleeding Love

A/N - Here is chapter 6 to my story i hope you guys like it..

_"You fucking smacked him Blaine?!" Sam yelled._

_"Yeah.. What are you guys gonna fucking do about it?"_

_"THIS!" Kurt yelled_

Kurt grabbed ahold ofBlaine's shirt and asked Mercedes to go get some duck tape fromt he store next to the.. Mercedes came back with two rles of rainbow ducktape and two rols of plain gray tape.. Kurt told Mercedes and Sam to take the two roles of gray tape and start tapping him to the edge og the seond floor.

When they were done they all went onto the first floor and watched and Blaine freaked out and tried to get free.. Blaine didnt like how they taped him to the railing and had him just hanging there.. So he called dn at his small group of firneds that he was sorry and to please get him down.. They just walked away leaving him there.

xxx

As the small group left the mall they heard someone call Kurt's name..

They all lookedin the direction of the voce to see a boy about Kurt's hight and age running up to them smiling big.

"Dude why are you back in Lima?" The boy asked Kurt.

"First of all DONT call me dude, i hate it people call me that, and my dad got a new job and we had to come back here."

"Your father! How is Burt doing by the way?"

"He is doing good"

"And Elizabeth?"

Kurt just looked at the ground and Noah came up andhugged him making the boy glare at him.

"She died three days before we moved back to Lima.." Kurt said with a tear in his eye.

Noah hugged him tighter and kissed him maing the boy glare at him with red eyes.

"Dude why do you keep glaring at me everytime I hug Kurt?" Noah shouted out to the boy.

The boy just taired at Noah, "Kurt are you gonna introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh, yeah.. This is Tina, Mercedes and Sam.. The hobbit screaming inside is Blaine.." Kurt said poining to everyone then at the mal doors.

"And him?"

"This is Noah my boyfriend.. And guys this is Sebastian"

"Wait this thingis your bofriend?"

"Yeah and he aint a thing Seb.. All because you asked me out and I said no dont mean you have o be so roud to my new boyfriend.."

"Look Kurt, asked you out when all that shit happened to you in middle school and you just needed a friend and I seen how you acted around me and thats why I did.. and then wait 4 days to answer my question and just tell me no.. Its just not right!"

"Sebstian.. You were my best friend.. I wasnt about to throw everything away to be your boyfirend.. Because trust me I know what happens when two best friends date.. I didnt want that to happen to us.."

"But Kurt you know how I feel about you.."

"Yes. I do and what I did to make you feel this way about me was a mistake."

"Wat are you talking about Kurt?" Noah jumped in

"Sebastian asked me to go to Scandles, its a gay bar, with him and well I had one to much and got drunk he didnt drink he stopped once I started. Well when he took me home and took me to my room I like threw myselfat him and heended up having sex.. Well ever since then he had feelings for me that were alot stronger than friend feelings. And I told him a few times that I didnt like him like that and that I was drunk out of my mind."

"Kurt dont lie.. We fucked after all that!" Sebastian yelled..

"Because you keep getting me drunk!" Kurt snapped. "You know what kind of drunk I am.. You know I get really horny when im drunk, and for you of all people to take advanage of that." Kurt then broke down into tears.

"You listen here skinny boy. No one makes my white boy cry! You better go before I cut your ass!" Mercedes yelled holding Kurt in her arms.

With that Sebastian walked away looking scared for his life.. Mercedes told Puk to take Kurt so she could make a phone call. She called up her mother asking if she could havew a few friends over for a sleep over for the weekend.

"Mom its friday and, you know how lonley I am on weekends. Please, i only want four friends to come over... Yes three of them are boys but all of them are gay and two are dating.. Sam, Puck and Tina.. You love them and the other boy is my newest best friend Kurt."

"Wait, how do you know Kurt?... Ok, that is just creepy.. How is he my cousin?... Your his mother's sister-in-law?... Your mother married his grandpa?... Ok this is getting confusing so im just gonna go and act like I didnt hear that." Mercedes hung up and just looked at Kurt and the others.

"Sleep over?"

They all nodded.

xxx

"So Mercedes what is this I hear about me possibly being your cousin?" Kurt asked Mercedes pulling up in his driveway so he could get some clthes. "You guys can come in if you want."

Everyone went inside justto be attcked my Burt.. He hugged Puck saying it was good to see him again and then hugging Mercedes telling her how much he missed her.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"How is Mercedes my cousin?"

"My mother adopted her grandpa when he was only 2-years and well I considered him my real brother well he married Mercedes grandma they had her mother and she had Mercedes and that was how it went with you. You guys aint real cousins but I really hope you guys concider it."

"Uncle, we only became friends a few weeks ago and we are like BEST friends.."

"Thats good Mercedes.."

"Yep."

"Well I need some clothes ill be right back."

Kurt ran up stairs as fastashe could packed up 2 outfits.. One for Saturday and one for Sunday.. When he came back down stairs everyonewas in the living room talking at laughing with each other, he had never seen his father so happy since his mother had died.. He didnt wanna break it up but they still had to go to Puck and Tina's house to get some clothes for them as well.

As they said their goodbyesBurt told Puck and Kurt to be safe..

"They will uncle, I promise." Mercedes yelled back as Kurt pulled out of the drive way..

On there way to Tina's house Kurt andMercedes mostloved somg came on so they started singing along with it.

_**[Kurt]  
Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen**_

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy..

_**[Both]  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

_**[Mercedes]  
Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling**_

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

_**[Both]  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

_**[Both]  
And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see**_

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

_**[Kurt]  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I**_

_**[Both]  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love**_

By the time they were done singing Kurt and Puck both were in tears.. Even tho Puck wasnt singing..

When they got to Tina's they were shocked about what they saw parked in her drive way.

**A/N - I hoped you guys liked it..**


	7. I Had To

**A/N - Well there is a small suprise in this chapter.. I dont know how it will turn out because I just thought of it so if you dont think it makes sents.. Just PM me and let me know and i will tell you what it was about, OK? **_**  
Mike **__Kurt _**Both**

_When they got to Tina's they were shocked about what they saw parked in her drive way._

The first thing Tina did was run into the man's arms. He was Asian just like herso they thought he was just a family member or something. Well that thought ws burnt to the ground when they kissed. Mercedes, Puck and Sam had never seen Tina so happy, Kurt, he knew who the guy, he was his BEST friend in Elementry school. When Tina turned to them, Kurt stood up straight and made it look like he was cunfused. He just gave Tina his best smile.

"Guys.. I would like you to meet-"

"Mike Chang." Kurt smiled cutting off Tina.

"How do you know Mike, Kurt?"

"Wait, Kurt?" Mike looked atKurt with a confused face, "Kurt Hummel?"

"Yeah! Oh my god Mike I havent seen you since the 5th grade." Kurt laughed hugging him.

Mike hugged him back.

"Damn babe, you just know everybody dont you?" Puck laughed.

"It is because of the roumor about me being the towns gay."

"That roumor hasent stopped yet?" Mike looked at Kurt with sad eye.

Kurt only shook his head.

"Im sorry."

"Its fine."

"Ok! Like I was saying! Guy I would like you to meet Mike, my boyfriend. Mike this is Mercedes, Puck and Sam." Tina pointed to them with each name she said.

"Its nice to finally meet you guys." Mike smiled and shook thier hands.

"Mike will be joining us in the sleep over. Pls, he will be going to school with us this up coming monday."

"Realy?!"

"Yes Kurt, really." Mike laughed.

"Epic."

The small group of kids finally decided to get clothes for Tina then for Sam.. Puck, Mike and Kurt already had thier clothes.

xxx

When they got to Mercedes house they went straight to her room.

After a while they all got bored just sitting there talking.

"Who wants to plat a board game? I brought like four of mine." Kurt asked.

"Do you still have your game _Battle of the sex's_ or did you get rid of t?" Mike asked.

"I still have it and I have it with me right now." Kurt smiled big and got the game out.

They started playing that for about4 hours until Mercedes and Tina got tird of losing to the boys.

"Come on there is only two of us and you guys have Kurt.. He knows more about girls than he does about guys, can he just be on our team?" Mercedes whined..

"Yeah?" Tina agreed.

Kurt just laughed and decided to be on the girls team to try and help them win.

Ater the girls and Kurt won the game they started lie dancing everywhere around the room to Kurts music.

"Kurt, oh my god I wanna see if I still remember our song." Mike said getting excited.

"Please tel me you didnt forget it.. Or did you just stop singing it?"

"I stopped listening to it because it was hard for me to listen to it without you around. I was sad and thinking I was never gonna see you again."

"Awwww" Mercedes and the others said at the same time.

"Well im back now and lets see if you remembered it."

Kurt walked over to his ipod and started looking through his songs.. When he came acrossed the song he was looking for he played it and told everyone to sit and listen..

_**Much as you blame yourself,  
You can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love,  
That was even remotely real  
How can you understand  
Something that you never had?  
Ooh, baby, if you let me,  
I can help you out with all of that**_

_Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl, let me love you,  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid,  
Girl, let me help  
Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl, let me love you,  
A heart in numbness  
Is brought to life,  
I'll take you there_

_**Hey, hey  
**__(Girl, let me love you)  
__**Girl, let me love you, baby, oh  
**__(Girl, let me love you)  
__**Girl, let me love you, baby  
**__(Girl, let me love you)  
__**Let me love you,  
Let me love you,  
Oh  
Ooh, **_

**I can see the pain behind your eyes,  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one  
To remind you what it is to smile, yeah  
I would like to show you  
What true love can really do**

_Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl, let me love you,  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid,  
Girl, let me help_

_Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl, let me love you,  
A heart in numbness  
Is brought to life,  
I'll take you there  
__**Oh, oh, oh, hey**_

_**Girl, let me love you, baby  
**__(Girl, let me love you)  
__**Let me love you  
Girl, let me love you, baby  
**__(Girl, let me love you)  
__**Girl, let me love you, baby  
**__(Girl, let me love you)  
__**Let me love you  
**__Girl, let me love you, baby  
_**  
For every heart that beats,  
For every heart that beats,  
For every heart that beats,  
For every heart that beats  
Heart that beats,  
Heart that beats,  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats**

_Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl, let me love you,  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid,  
Girl, let me help  
Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl, let me love you,  
A heart in darkness  
Is brought to life,  
I'll take you there_

_**(Girl, let me love you)  
**__Darlin', let me love you, baby  
Love you, baby, hey  
__**(Girl, let me love you)  
**__Let me love you, baby  
You, babe  
__**Ooh, ooh, oh**_

Mike sang the slow parts and Kurt sang the fast parts. And parts that a was a mix of fast/slow they did together.

"Why is that your gus song?" Puck was the first one to speak out ofthe four.

"Becuase in 3rd grade Kurt stopped loving himself because of Dave Kroafsky. And trust me Kurt acted like an adult more than a kid back then so it was realy sad for me to see him like that. Plus it was really really rare to see him like that because everybody loved him. All but Dave. So I started talkingto him about things and he told him things he nevertold anyone before andwhy Dave hated him so much."

"I havent even told you these things Puck." Kurt cut in but stopped so Mike could continue.

"Well when I heard that song I knew it was for Kurt. So I sang it to him. and then in 4th grade we.. We umm.. Kissed... After we sang that song together.. But Kurt told me he didnt havea heart and that he couldnt love me. It hurt me so much to hear that come out of his mouth but also I told him that I wasnt gay. But that just made it worse because I knew Kurt had a crush on me. I couldnt stand seeing him like that I just couldnt so I tried with all my power to give him a new heart. And I did what I had to do. I asked him out. Yes I know we were in 4th grade but we felt like adults and so we acted like them.. But back to the point.

I asked him out and he light up like a christmasd tree and it made me happy. Well as our relationship went on I started to grow more stronger feelings for Kurt and I decided to be with him for more than the one reason why I asked him out. I could see it in his eyes that he had a heart again. Well we kept contact over the summer and when he seen eash othedr in 5th grade it was like our relationship was much more stronger. It was the most amazing year of me life besides the last half for our 4th grade. But then everything broke down and shatered when I found out that he was moving away. Well we tried everything to stay in contact but it didnt work and one day I called him and told him it was very hardd for me to live so far away from him and that it was 10 times harder to dso was I was about to do."

By this point Kurt was crying and Puck was getting angry at him for not saying anything to him but most of all Tina was having scond thoughts about Mike. And Mike could tell in her eyes but at this point he really didnt care. He was just glad to have Kurt back but yet torn in half knowing he has moved on.

"What did you do, Mike?" Mercedes asked in a watery voice.

"I broke up with him.. I didnt want to, but it was the only option for me to do so I wouldnt so insane withour Kurt. I loved him to much and I still do."

After Mike said that, both Tina and Puck walked out of Mercedes bedroom and into the hallway. They didnt want to leave because.. Well.. Because they couldnt.

After a while of just standing there in the hallway they wnt back inside and joined the group once again but they never looked at Kurt nor Mike or said anything.

Only one word was running through Mike and Kurts head.

_Fuck!_

**A/N - If you think that this was a confusing chapter than like I saidbefore PM me and I will tell you the samll story behind this. Well you know what Ill tll you it now. The Glee Club dont know Mike. Yet.. This was supposted to before he even started going to McKennly. But the only ones he does know out of the Glee Club is Kurt and Tina. Because we was friends/boyfirneds with Kurt andTina he met at camp and got together. If this is stil confusing for you. Than im sorry.**


	8. Not an update but PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE rea

A/N - Heyy guys im just wanting to let you guys know im sorry for not being able to update any of my stories but it is because im going through a rough patch right now so My stories wont be updated for a bit more.. Im so sorry ill try my best to get out of my funk and update but right now I just cant.. I love you guys and thank you for reading them but ill see you guys later.. :( Bai.


	9. I love you!

**A/N - This chapter aint gonna be too long its just for Kurt and Puck.. No one else..**

"Kurt.. Why didnt you tell me?" Puck yelled once they were back in Kurts room sunday night.

"I was scared that you would freak out like this.. I mean you dont know Mike and well you didnt know al the shit that happened to me after you left Noah! You left and Dave got to me then Mike came.. Im sorry I didnt want to make you sad and have you think you have been replaced when you didnt.. Also all that Mike told you was not all that Dave did to me.. He punched me, kicked me, he forced himself on me, he would -"

"What?!" Puck's mind stopped in mind thought when Kurt had said that. "Dave did what to you?!"

_FUCK! _

"He was like three grades ahead of me so that made in a 6th grader because the school I went to went from 1st or 8th grade.. Well he found me outside at recess by myself away from everybody.. I went to this small group of trees and just sit there well we found me. And well he started yelling and hitting me i told him to stop he wouldnt and then you pushed me up against the tree and kissed me i pushed him away and he just got madder and madder so I thought that punching him back would make him stop but it didnt..

He threw me to the ground got on top of me and fucked me right there.. Noah, I was six.. SIX! And you werent there! " Kurt sobbed. "It happened a week after you left and a year before I met Mike.. Noah you promised you wouldnt let anything happen to me you promised I wouldnt get hurt anymore.. You promised you would be there for me.. But you werent!"

"How do you think I felt, Kurt?! I was pissed that I left you after I made those promises to you.. Because I knew I wouldnt be able to show you that I ment them!" Pucks face was red from yelling and from crying "I love you Kurt I loved you back then too.. Do you know how many fucking times I tried running away to be back with you.. I stopped counting after ten! You were always on my mind from when I woke up to when I went to bed! And im sorry you got hurt im sorry I wasnt there when you needed me most and im flat out sorry that things happened to you.. Im mostly sorry for what Dave did to you.. I know if I was there that would have never happened.. Kurt this is all my fault." Puck was now sobbing as well and still yelling "Kurt I knwo you mad but please forgive me for leaving, I had to choice and im sorry that I didnt move on and that I stayed single for you but you hurt me too.. You moved on when you promised I was the only one for you, you promised you wouldnt forget about me butyou did both.. Kurt I was a stranger too you, and still am!"

Kurt knew Puck was right, but with all the shit that happened to him he forgot about everything in his life.. He even forgot about all of his friends and blocked out the world and forgot about his heart.. He thought that Noah was never coming back.. He thought we was never gonna see him. But here he is right in front of him a sobbing mess because of him.. Kurt always thought we was a fuck up and that he fucked up everything and anything that he did or touched.

And Noah.. When he moved he blocked out the world as well.. All but one name. Kurt. He couldnt go one day without thinking about him.. Everything that he did, read, swim, workout, sleep, eat, run laps, party.. Everything he always thought about Kurt.. He would even imagen that Kurt was there with him.. When he would jerk off we would think of Kurts mouth around his dick and not his own hand. He changed. A lot. When he moved away from the love of his life.. The FIRST love of his life acually.

"Kurt you were my first love.. I know that I was 8 but.. I fell in love with you.. When I moved I changed.. I blocked out the world but remembered you and how beautiful you were and stil are.. Everythign I did I would think about doing it with you. Kurt.. I love you to death.. I always loved you. But right now I can see that you stopped loving me.. A long time ago!"

"I never stopped loving you Noah! You should have known how I would react with out and you should know that when I block out thw world that I would block out people I love too.. The whole time you were gone I never seen the sun even if it was shining, I never seen flowers even if they were everywhere.. the only thing I seen after you left was darkness and lonelyness! I tried killing myself last year because I thought of you.. I found a picture of me and you and I just sat there and cried for hours and hours then it turned into days and I got tired of being in pain because I wasnt with you.

So I took my fathers sleeping pills and and old razor blade. I cutyour name into my arm so fucking deep that I knew it would leave scars.. Then I took ALL of the pills.. 2 by 2 and I ended up taking over 20 pills, Noah because I loved you so much and that I couldnt stand being without you.. LOOK, you can still see it.. Your name.." Kurt showed Puck his arm and right there was his name, Noah John Puckerman.

"Kurt.. Im so sorry I wasnt there.. But you knew that if I could that I would be there.. But I wasnt and I couldnt. Kurt I love you.. But please forgive me and just say you love me too!" Puck cried.

xxx

"I love you Noah! I love you so much!" Kurt said about 6 hours later.

It was 4 in the morning and both boys couldnt sleep..

"And I forgive you." Kurt would still be crying if it wasnt for the fact that he had no more tears left in him.

"Oh my god Kurt!" Puck shouted when he heard Kurt say that.. He ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

Both boys stayed like that for what seemed to be hours but was only a few minutes. When they broke apart they felt really tired and they both climed into Kurts bed and fell asleep.. There was no way they would go to school that day.

But to them the only reason why they couldnt sleep is because they were waiting. Waiting for the other to forgive them.. Or because they didnt wanna sleep and risk forgetting something.. Noah wanted Kurt to love him back and Kurt wanted nothing to do but kill himself but when he thought is over he thought that the better way out of the darkness was to forgive the one her loved and have him back in his life, and that was just what he did.

**A/N - Sorry if I made anyone cry.. If you liked it review if you hate it review and if you got confused PM me..**


End file.
